


Healing from a secret hunt and first kiss

by marvelstarkermha98



Series: Thorki prompt (open requests) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstarkermha98/pseuds/marvelstarkermha98
Summary: Thorki request: Thor comes home from a hunt and Loki patches up his wounds. And then they kiss. Or something like that.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Thorki prompt (open requests) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104803
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Healing from a secret hunt and first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I post this from mcu ship prompt but i decided to move it into another prompt series

Young Loki was sitting on the bay window of his room, quietly reading a book that he took from the Asguardian library as the fire of the candlelights was waving lightly on his table stand.

He loved the quietness and peaceful night of Asgard, no sounds of the asgardian people or the maids walking passed by or to talk to one another. No allmother or allfather to come in and tell him to go back to bed and sleep.

Even no loud from a damn party that isn’t held that night. It was going quiet until... “Brother?” a certain stupid oaf of a brother decided to disturb him. Loki annoyingly sighs looking away from his book to the door as it keeps knocking from the other side.

“ Brother? brother, Are you awake?” Thor said and asked repeatedly a little bit quiet on the other side of the door hoping their mother, father, or the servants won’t notice or hear him. But Loki can hear him from his bedroom.

“So much for peace and quiet,” Loki thought with a disappointing sigh as he closed his book before putting it away. He climbs down from the soft pillows of the bay window and walked to the knocking door. When Loki opened the door, he sees his brother slightly dirty with mud and wounded on his arms. Loki crossed his arms as he leaned his head against the edge of the door.

“Do not tell me that you secretly step out of the castle to hunt with your friends again” Loki knowingly asked as he knows about thor’s secrecy of stepping out of the castle to hunt in the woods with his friends a couple of times without their parents’ awareness.

Every time he does this, Thor gets messy with mud but this time he got messy and injured. Honestly, his oaf of a brother will be so will be in so much trouble by their mother and father. Thor made an honest nod.

“Aye however I got wounded during the hunt and I was wondering if you could please heal me, dear brother?” Thor asked with his usual carefree smile. “No” Loki scoffs as he was about to close the door at him however thor holds the edge.

“Please Loki! If mother or father sees me having a bruise the next morning and ends up finding out that I went out to hunt with my friends without their knowledge, they will punish me for sure!” Thor pleadingly said with a high yet low tone that he and his brother will only hear.

“Then you should accept the consequences of your action” Loki said, trying to close the door but thor is still holding.

“If you don’t help me, dear brother of mine, I will speak to mother and father that you prank the soldiers few days without them knowing” Thor declared with a grin as Loki looked at him with a shock.

“You wouldn’t dare” Loki said with a disapproving frown.

“Oh, I would” Thor replied with a still grin. Loki looks at Thor to see if he was lying however he isn’t, he defeatedly sighs before letting go of the door and lets Thor in.

After thor came inside the bedroom, they sat on the bay window as Loki started to heal his brother’s arms with his healing spell. He should thank allmother for teaching him the spell, after all, she was raised by witches.

As thor was getting healed, he would look at Loki looked glowing and shining beautifully by the light of the moon, his hair was smooth and silky until his shoulder. His soft hand healing his, he wanted to hold and kiss it forever. Thor always noticed Loki becoming amazing and beautiful as they were growing up together. He can’t help but fall in love with his own brother.

“I’m in love with you, Loki” Thor sincerely said before Loki sighs, rolling his eyes. “Stop fooling around, you big oaf” He replied, concentrating on healing his brother’s arm until he felt thor’s finger lifting up to look at his eyes. The healing spell on Loki's hand disappeared.

“I am not fooling around. I really am in love with you, my dear brother” Thor said, honestly, rubbing softly on Loki’s chin. “I love you more than my young and beautiful brother, I love you more than moon and stars, I love you more than the man and women outside of this castle, I love you more than nine realms,” Thor said softly and quietly, as he was romantically professing his love for Loki. Wanting to let him know that he’s not joking around.

Loki’s mouth fell to agape slightly for a second, looking at thor honest eyes that he wasn’t fooling around and he was telling the truth. He felt his cheeks blush pink before looking down from thor. “What about Mother and father, they will forbid us being together since we are brothers,” He said softly.

Thor lifted up Loki's chin again to look at him again. “I don’t care what father and mother think of us, I love you, Loki with all my heart and soul.” He said, leaning to kiss Loki on the lips. Their first kiss was gentle, slow, and romantic as thor’s cupping softly on Loki's cheek softly. Thor pulls back from Loki, refusing to let go of Loki's soft cheeks.

“Again” Loki said, looking at thor as he desires more of his lips. Thor felt the same way and kissed him again but deeply as his slightly healed arms wrapped around Loki's waist. Loki moaned softly as his hand wrapped around thor’s back, gripping it.

They hungrily kissed each other deeply and lovingly. Neither of them wants to let go of each other as they were together on the bay window as the moon was behind them.


End file.
